With Every Step Together
by reachfortheschuyler
Summary: Storybrooke balls are much more fun than Camelot balls. Outlaw Queen, Regal Believer, Dimples Queen, over all Hood-Mills family feels.


**So much fluff! I needed something happy to write in between updating _I Love You, Bye_ so voila! Storybrooke throws a ball! Thanks for reading and reviews, as always, make me happy.**

* * *

The ball, of course, was Snow's idea. As if it'd be anyone else's. A celebration of sorts, seeing as the residents of Storybrooke- and the Charming extended family in particular- has managed to go three whole months without a crisis.

Regina thinks it's stupid and says so the moment Snow brings it up at Sunday dinner. Why would they throw a ball just because they've lived _normally_ for not even that long of a time?

She's outnumbered, of course, David and Henry being in full support of the idea and surprisingly, Emma as well. Hook takes a bit of convincing, but after a few smiles from Emma he's shrugging with a why-the-hell-not mentality.

Robin seems to be on Regina's side for this one, murmuring in her ear that the last ball they went to hadn't ended so spectacularly. She says as much to Snow, placing a protective hand on Robin's knee as she remembers steel and blood and death from that night. Her step-daughter sympathizes, but points out that there are no vengeful Knights of the Round Table in Storybrooke anymore and so they have nothing to worry about. Besides, a ball with happy memories is just what they need to replace the bad ones. Regina grumbles and Robin sighs, resigned to their fate of too-tight gowns and pinchy shoes.

So that's how they end up here, trying to get themselves and their children out of the house on time and failing miserably. The ball starts in… damnit, twenty minutes and Snow is going to have their heads if they're late.

"Robin! Get your tie around your neck before I hang you with it!" Regina shouts from the bathroom, fiddling with her earring until it finally slides into place.

"I'm getting Roland dressed!" Robin calls back from down the hall and Regina nearly groans at the thought of the kindergartener. He had spilled something on not one but two shirts and a pair of pants to match, making this his _third_ outfit change of the last hour.

"He is to stand absolutely still until we leave and you are _carrying_ him down the stairs!"

"Hey Mom?" Henry asks, poking his head into the bathroom.

"What, sweetheart?" she replies somewhat breathlessly.

"It's alright… I mean you won't be mad, right? If I…"

"Henry, honey, I don't even have time to think right now let alone wait for you to complete one sentence if you keep stammering like that. What's the matter?"

"I just meant if I… ask Violet to dance tonight, you won't be mad, right?" he rushes out, face turning nearly as red as her gown.

Regina keeps herself from laughing at his embarrassment. He's becoming such a teenager but it touches her to know he still looks for her approval in such matters. "No, sweetheart, I won't be mad. Go win your fair maiden," she replies with a smile, turning to cup his chin. She leans forward to kiss his forehead, but he dodges her, pulling out of her grasp with the exclamation of "Lipstick!"

"I better not catch _any_ lipstick stains on you later tonight, young man!" she calls after him as he scurries down the stairs. "And tie your shoes!" She glances down at the bowtie still hanging over the bathroom doorknob and picks it up frustratedly. "Robin of Locksley, I swear to God, if you do not put your tie on this second-"

"You'll hang me with it?" the man in question completes teasingly, a smirk on his face as he comes into the bathroom. He doesn't have his jacket on, but she suspects he'll throw that on just as they're walking out the door. The top button of his shirt is undone, but the rest of him is put together- vest, belt, pants, sock, shoes. God, he looks good in a tux.

Regina smiles flirtatiously as she reaches up and wraps his bowtie around his neck, beginning to tie it for him. "I was strongly considering it," she teases with faux seriousness, her voice dropping to a level appropriate for indoors.

"Then who would you have danced with tonight, milady?" Robin asks, his hands finding her waist and swaying her dramatically.

She laughs despite herself. "Roland would have been a wonderful dance partner, I'm sure," she replies, giving his tie a final tug as it slides properly into place. She rests her palms against his chest and looks up at him, returning his admiring smile with one of her own. "You look very nice," she murmurs, moving a stray piece of hair off his forehead.

He hums in response and leans down to place a kiss on her nose. "Well, I have to try my best to look as lovely as the woman on my arm," he compliments smoothly, taking a step back so he can admire her fully. She watches as his eyes rake up and down her gown, the strapless red bodice covered in lace of the same color leading down to the flowing organza skirt, sweeping around her feet. Diamonds adorn her neck, ears, and wrist and her hair is pulled back in a classy updo, two strands left loose to curl on either side of her face.

"You look stunning, my love," Robin whispers, pulling her back to him so he can place another kiss on her cheek. "An absolute vision in red."

"Well, I wanted to wear black, but Snow said that was too funeral-esque."

"Not on you. You make every color glow."

Regina rolls her eyes, despite the smile on her face, and makes a move to step around him, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Wait," he breathes before pressing her against the open bathroom door and kissing her properly on the lips, tongue darting out to sample the red lipstick she had just put on a few minutes ago. She reaches a hand up to cup the back of his neck, fingers dancing through the short hair on his nape as her other hand uses the buttons on his vest to pull him closer to her.

"You're going to… make us late," Regina breathes between kisses, shivering as his hand skates over her bare shoulder.

"We were never going to be on time, love," he reasons, moving his mouth to worship the side of her neck.

"Mm, if you get lipstick on my neck…" she warns and that has him pulling back to check if he had smeared any of that red color on places better suited for _other_ red marks.

"Mom! Let's go!" Henry yells from downstairs, bringing them back into the present. "I just got texts from both Mom _and_ Grandma! We need to go!"

"He's right. C'mon," Regina agrees, placing one last kiss on Robin's lips before stepping past him into the hallway.

"I take it we'll continue that later," he whispers behind her as they descend the stairs, causing her cheeks to flush.

She throws a smirk over her shoulder at him. "That depends on how many times you step on my toes," she teases.

"I do believe you were the one stepping on _my_ toes last time, milady," Robin returns, sweeping past her to grab his tuxedo jacket from the back of a dining room chair.

She rolls her eyes, but takes a moment to appreciate her three boys, all looking rather dashing in their respective suits and tux. Roland looks too cute for words, his hair actually staying combed and tidy for once, complementing his little tie and shiny shoes. Henry looks too grown up in her opinion, especially since he didn't even need her to tie his tie for him. And then Robin looks good enough to eat (something she'll probably be doing later tonight if all goes well at the ball), this world's clothes suit him ridiculously well. The baby's with Ashley for the night, the young mother so far along in her second pregnancy that just the thought of dancing makes her ankles swell (or at least, that's what she told Regina when she dropped the baby girl off a few hours ago).

"Well, would you look at my three handsome boys?" Regina muses with a smile, putting her hands on her hips.

Roland smiles, dimples on full display. "You look beautiful, Regina!"

She smiles and bends down to hug him. "Thank you, sweetheart. Promise you'll save a dance for me?"

The little boy nods vigorously before turning to his father. "Hear that, Papa? You need to let _me_ dance with Regina, too." He turns back to Regina. "Papa said he wasn't going to let you go the whoooooole night."

Regina chuckles and stands upright. "Papa isn't very good at sharing, is he?" She throws a wink Robin's way before grabbing her bag off the dining room table and her keys by the sidetable. "Alright, everyone has shoes on, ties tied, teeth brushed, and hair combed?" She gets three nods in response and then they're out the door.

* * *

When they arrive ( _only five minutes late, love, don't fret),_ it seems as if the entire town is there, dancing around the fire hall in as much splendor as Storybrooke can muster. The fire hall looks like a dream, soft twinkle lights and candles being the primary sources of light. White tulle drapes in arcs all along the ceiling and light pink and white lilies are practically overflowing from tall vases placed on the edges of the dance floor. The small tables placed on the outer perimeter are covered with white tablecloths, more lilies adorning the center of each. A long table covered in Granny's finest food sits at the far end of the hall, surely the source of the wonderful smells in the air. Music filters across the hall, a waltz of some kind, emanating from the enchanted instruments on a makeshift stage that Emma had a hand in, no doubt. Regina has to admit, Snow outdid herself.

The woman in question sweeps in front of them just as soon as they step through the door, incredibly bright smile on her face. "There you are!" she exclaims, reaching for Regina's hand. "I was starting to worry!" Snow is dressed in purple, the off-shoulder straps of her gown leading into an A-line cut, little glass beads giving sparkly details to the top.

"We had a six-year-old who refused to keep his outfit clean," Regina explains, looking down at Roland pointedly. He smiles back up at her unabashedly, dimples flashing.

"Well, you all look wonderful. Come on, Emma wanted me to tell her when you got here." The princess leads them through the crowd toward a table on the other side of the room where David, Emma, Hook, and Belle stand. David smiles when he sees them, extending his hand which Robin shakes when they approach.

"Glad to see you guys could make it," the prince greets. He has a flower tucked into his lapel that Regina realizes is the same color as Snow's gown. _Of course,_ Regina thinks cheekily.

Emma goes to embrace her son, her light blue gown sweeping around her feet as she moves. It's a much more feminine look than Regina's used to seeing on the blonde. Her gown has a high neckline with halter straps adorned with silver jewels. Her waist is accentuated by ruched fabric which leads into a straight skirt with a slit up to the knee. Her hair is partially pulled back, the rest rolling down her back in soft waves.

"Looking sharp, kid," Emma compliments her son, adjusting his lapels after releasing him from her embrace. She leans in close and whispers something to him that Regina can't hear but that makes Henry blush fiercely. Must have something to do with Violet. "Okay?" she asks louder, raising her eyebrows at him.

Henry nods and then moves around the table to Belle, presumably away from the inquiring eyes of his mothers.

Emma turns to Robin then and whistles as she looks him up and down. "Well, look who washed the forest off," she teases, earning a chuckle from him. She leans closer in an exaggerated whisper. "Don't let Regina hog you all night. Save a dance for me."

"Paws off, Swan," Regina cuts in, tugging Robin against her side, his arm automatically going around her waist. "Just because you couldn't get the sea smell out of _your_ date, doesn't mean I'm willing to share mine."

"I'll have you know, your majesty, I smell quite wonderful," Hook defends, stepping up behind Emma with a hand on her back.

"I'll take your word for it," Regina replies saucily just as she feels a tug on her skirt. She looks down to see Roland peering up at her, a question in his eyes.

"Regina, Belle wants to dance with me. Can I go?" he asks, ending his request with a big smile as if to persuade her.

Regina looks over at Belle who gives her a smile in return. "Of course, sweetheart, but make sure Papa and I know where you are at all times, tonight, okay?"

Roland promises he will and then he's tugging Belle onto the dance floor, nearly tripping over her dark green skirt in the process. Belle scoops him up before he can tumble, though, and soon she's holding him against her, his feet dangling in the air as they swing back and forth to the more upbeat tempo that has overtaken the magical orchestra.

Robin chuckles from beside Regina as he watches them before placing a kiss on her temple. "My son is quite the ladies' man," he murmurs against her hair.

"Must come with the dimples," she teases with a smile, garnering another kiss to her temple.

"Would you like to dance, love? Or would you prefer to eat something first?" Robin asks, sliding his hand down to grasp her own.

Regina glances over to Emma and Hook only to find them gone, most likely joining the throng on the dance floor. Snow and David are also absent, but she spots them soon enough near the door greeting people as they enter. Henry has mysteriously disappeared as well, but she suspects he is currently trying his best to woo and win the girl he's been crushing on for months. She turns back to Robin with an exaggerated pout.

"Apparently everyone has better things to do than be around us," she gripes, not truly being bothered by the rare solitude they've been granted.

Robin smiles and takes both her hands in his. "I don't mind if it means I get you to myself for awhile," he admits with a smirk.

Regina smiles and then starts to pull him toward the back. "Let's eat something. I might pass out on the dance floor if I don't."

"Then by all means, let's eat. We don't want to get in the habit of making a scene at balls," he quips with a smirk, meaning to make a joke, but it stops Regina halfway to the food table.

She turns to face him, feeling an uncomfortably vivid memory pressing in from the back of her mind. She brings a hand up to the side of his neck, her sudden change in demeanor causing him to look at her curiously. "What's the matter, love?" he asks softly, concern filling his eyes.

"Last time we 'made a scene,' you nearly-"

He shuts her up with a soft kiss to her lips. "We're not dwelling on that tonight, love," he whispers in the space between their mouths when they separate. "There's nothing to worry about."

She nods, feeling a sense of grounding when his forehead touches hers. "I know, I just... if swords come out, don't dive in front of one to save me this time."

"Can't promise you that, love. I'll always jump in front of swords or arrows or magic if it means saving you."

Regina sighs, hating the feeling of deja vu that washes over her as they fall into this disagreement yet again. She would argue her point further, but that's not what tonight is for. Tonight is for having fun and she'll damn anyone to Camelot and back if they try to screw that up. "I love you, you know that, right?" she asks with sigh.

He smiles and then nods. "So I've heard," he murmurs, leaning in and kissing her again. She has to keep herself from smiling so she can kiss him back, shivering as his hand trails down the bare skin of her back to rest just above her rear. She breaks apart just before things start to heat, knowing they have a long night ahead of them before they'd be able to act on any arousal.

"We should have just sent the boys to the ball and stayed at home by ourselves," she whispers in the scant space between their mouths, her brow resting against his.

Robin hums his agreement. "I believe I suggested that very thing, milady, only you said we needed to 'be social for once,'" he replies teasingly, leaning in to capture her mouth for another chaste kiss before taking a step back and grabbing her hand.

"Being social is overrated," Regina gripes as he starts leading her to their original destination of the food table.

Robin chuckles and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "We'll remember that for next time."

* * *

Her feet _hurt._ She probably has a dozen blisters and her arches feel as if they're going to split apart. She blames it on the shoes- gorgeous and fashionable but not at all comfortable or sensible for a night of dancing. Of course, she hadn't exactly planned on dancing as much as she ended up doing. She thought a few dances with Robin and one or two with her sons and then that'd be the extent of her presence on the ballroom floor. As it turns out, her hand is apparently a very coveted one among the men of Storybrooke.

After eating, she and Robin had taken to the floor but only managed to get one dance in together before David was cutting in and asking for her partnership. Robin graciously relented and went off to search for Roland only to be stopped by Snow and pulled into a dance with her. After David, Regina looked for Robin but was intercepted by Hook of all people. She made some quip about not wanting to impale herself while dancing and he had assured her he was quite light on his feet. He hadn't been wrong. Marco asked for a dance then and she could hardly keep her feet straight from laughing so hard as he taught her the incredibly quick-paced jig the magical orchestra had dived into. She found Robin then, had almost managed to sneak away with him for a quiet moment until Will grabbed her and pulled her into a waltz, a cheeky grin tossed to Robin with a promise to keep his hands decent. She went from one Merry Man to another when Little John wrapped her up in a polka and she almost doubled over in laughter as he swung her back and forth jovially.

It's not until the music is shifting to something much slower that Robin finally gets her back, bowing exaggeratedly and asking if he could please finally have his girlfriend for a dance.

"I don't know, mate, she's a pretty good partner," Little John jokes, stepping aside all the same.

"Mm, so I've heard," Robin muses with a smile, looking at Regina as he does so. He pulls her tightly against him, one arm around her waist and the other grasping her hand in his own, holding their joined hands at shoulder-height out to the side.

She blushes as she so often does when he looks at her like that (so full of love, endless blue pools of warmth and adoration) and puts her free hand on his shoulder, following his lead as they begin to slowly move around the floor.

"If I had known so many people wanted to dance with you, I wouldn't have let you go in the first place," Robin murmurs with a smile.

"I believe I saw you with your fair share of partners," she replies with a smirk. "Who did I see? Snow, Emma, Belle, Aurora-"

"Don't forget Granny," Robin throws in with a grin. "She knows how to polka, let me tell you."

Regina laughs and moves her hand from his shoulder to the side of his neck. "What did we say about being social?"

"It is _vastly_ overrated," Robin supplies dramatically. "Especially if it means I don't get to hold you all night like I had originally intended."

"That's the downside of being a hero. Everyone actually _wants_ to be around you," Regina sighs with a roll of her eyes. "Makes being evil seem rather appealing again."

Normally such a comment would have Robin launching into a well-used speech of how she's changed and is better now and should be proud of her progress and that she is so very loved. Tonight, however, he must see the innocence in her remark and the mirth in her eyes because he lets it slide and chuckles along with her.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised everyone wants to have you to themselves," Robin says after a moment. "After all, you are the most stunning woman in the entire room."

She ducks her head to hide her smile. She's blushing again, she just knows it, and he's so good at doing that to her. He always makes her blush or smile or laugh and not since Daniel has she felt so giddy, so _loved_ and the thought has her losing herself in his eyes, unaware that her feet are slowing down.

"What, my love?" Robin asks softly, swaying them slowly from side to side.

He's looking at her like that again and she feels such a rush of affection for this wonderful, loving, flawed man that she has to swallow before she can speak. "I just love you," she whispers with a slight shake of her head.

Robin smiles and brings their joined hands to rest on his chest. "Then the feeling's mutual, my love," he murmurs, tightening his hold around her waist. He leans forward until their foreheads meet and Regina closes her eyes to revel in the feeling of being held by him.

"I love you more than I can ever say or prove. However much you think I love you, add my entire soul and all the stars to match and it still won't be enough," he whispers, breath ghosting against her lips.

If her eyes were open, they'd probably be filled with tears, but they're closed and she doesn't have a response to that, so she closes the small space between their mouths instead. His lips are soft and warm and so very gentle against her own. She has a vague memory of the ball in Camelot where they had lost themselves in each other on the dance floor as well, favoring kisses over quicksteps. His tongue swipes against her bottom lip and she parts her mouth for him, savoring the feel of his tongue moving against her own. She slides her hand from his neck to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her just as he sucks on her bottom lip. They're venturing into dangerous territory she realizes, feeling a soft moan sounding from the back of her throat. Maybe it's the music or the romantic atmosphere or the feeling of not only Robin pressed against her but also his heart beating steady underneath her palm- whatever it is, she has the very strong urge to pull him outside with some less than appropriate intentions. And if the way his breathing has gone heavier is any indication, he has the very same idea.

"Oi!" someone shouts from beside them.

Regina and Robin break apart to see Grumpy glowering at them, knit hat looking a little strange with his suit. "This is a ball, not a brothel," he snaps.

Regina glares at the dwarf. "It's also not a coal mine. I could have sworn I told Snow to keep the filth out."

"Just trying to keep it kid-friendly, Your Majesty," Grumpy defends. "I guess macking in public must run in your family."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asks, thumb running across her knuckles.

"I just caught Henry doing the same thing not five minutes ago," Grumpy replies.

 _"What?!"_ Regina and Robin both shout at the same time.

Grumpy points over his shoulder. "He was kissing some girl in the corner over there."

"Violet?" Regina demands, hand gripping Robin's lapel tightly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I think it was the Camelot girl," Grumpy agrees with a nod.

 _She's going to wish she went back to Camelot when I'm through with her,_ Regina thinks angrily as she extricates herself from Robin's grasp. There is no way she is going to let some _harlot_ corrupt her baby boy, especially not in front of the entire town. She marches away from the dance floor, heading to the corner Grumpy had indicated, murder on her mind. If she finds one _hair_ out of place on her son-

"Regina!" Robin calls from behind her, placing a hand on her elbow.

She whips around and she must look as angry as she feels because Robin raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" she snaps.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my son and lock him up in a tower so no girls can ever find him," she replies only half-joking. She is starting to seriously regret encouraging this whole girlfriend thing.

Robin smirks at her comment. "Love, as much as I know you want to protect Henry, I don't think making a scene in front of his girlfriend is the best way to handle this."

"I suppose you're right," she sighs. "Public executions _have_ fallen out of style."

Robin chuckles and pulls her to him again. "May I suggest going about this calmly? Henry probably won't respond well if he's embarrassed."

"Some _girl_ is _kissing_ my son, Robin," Regina counters incredulously.

"And we were just chastised for doing the same thing," he reminds her.

Regina scowls but can't deny he has a point. It would be a little hypocritical of her to go in guns blazing when Henry could just as easily turn the situation around on her. "Fine," she relents with a pout. "I'll curb my murderous tendencies. But just this once."

Robin chuckles and kisses her forehead. "That's my girl. How about you go handle Henry and I'll try to track down Roland? We'll be by the Charmings' table when you're finished."

Regina nods and after one more quick kiss, she's turning to go defend her son's modesty.

* * *

She finds Henry in the corner Grumpy indicated but instead of the puppy love scene she was expecting, she finds him sitting by himself, looking at his phone.

"Hi, sweetheart," she greets with a smile. She looks him up and down quickly and doesn't see any clothes rumpled or hair disheveled, taking that as a good sign.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Henry asks, eyes wide. He looks nervous and anxious all of a sudden.

Regina frowns. "I wanted to check on you. I... thought I saw Violet with you?"

Henry puts his phone in his pocket as his eyes dart all around before finally settling on hers. "She's talking to her dad. She'll be right back."

"Oh. I see," Regina replies, eyes scanning her son's neck for any marks. She can't see any, but that doesn't mean they're not hidden somewhere. "Are you two having fun?"

"Yeah."

Regina forces herself to smile despite her son's skittish demeanor. She's getting the impression her presence is largely unwanted. She ignores the pang that surges through her heart and reaches out to take Henry's hand. "Dance with me, sweetheart."

Henry looks at her as if she'd suggested they go set fire to the library. "Mom, no, I can't. Violet will be back soon," he protests, pulling his hand from her grasp.

Regina stares back at him in shock. He hasn't done something like that since... well, since she was the Evil Queen and he preferred Emma's mothering over hers. She can't ignore the hurt that grips her heart now. Her son doesn't want her around. It's not something as serious as when Emma first came, it's merely teenage embarrassment, but it still hurts nonetheless. She swallows her grief for the moment and nods.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll just... leave you to wait for Violet," she manages, tucking an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

Henry nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'll come find you later, okay?"

She smiles quickly and nods. "Alright. Be... be smart, Henry. You're only fourteen after all."

He nods again, promises he will, and then glances around again as if being seen talking to his mom would kill him from embarrassment.

Regina gives him one more half-hearted smile before she's turning and walking back in the general direction of the Charmings' table, feeling a little less loved than she had a few minutes ago.

* * *

She finds Robin at the table like he had said, Roland sitting on his lap, twisting the buttons on his father's shirt as he talks animatedly. Robin glances up from his son's face when Regina approaches and she must suck at hiding her emotions because his smile turns into a frown within seconds. She unceremoniously takes the cup of some alcoholic beverage sitting in front of Robin and takes a big gulp, the whiskey biting her throat as it goes down.

"Everything alright, love?" Robin asks when she sets the cup back on the table.

"Fine," she lies, knowing he'll see right through her fib. And sure enough, he's whispering something to Roland that has the boy scampering over to Emma and Belle a few feet from the table.

Robin stands and studies her face for a moment before picking up the cup she had just set down and finishing the remaining swig of whiskey. "Something the matter with Henry, I take it?" he prods calmly.

She has half a mind to keep up the lie, not wanting to soil their evening with her sudden change of mood, but it's Robin and he'll see through anything other than the truth. "He didn't want to dance with me," she admits, unable to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Had he already promised this dance to someone else?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, he was waiting for Violet to finish talking to her father." She sighs. "He just didn't want to be around me."

"Oh, love, I'm sure that's not it," Robin insists, hand warm against her skin where he grasps her bicep.

"It's not serious, it's just because he's a teenager, but..."

"But it still hurts," Robin finishes and she nods, wishing she didn't have such a proclivity to tearing up at things like this.

Robin pulls her into his embrace and kisses the top of her head. "It's nothing against you, my love, trust me. You said so yourself, he's just a teenager trying to impress a girl. Any adult is going to be embarrassing."

She sighs and blinks away her tears but can't shake the sadness that still has a grip on her chest. Robin must sense it because he kisses her head again before taking a step back. "Stay here," he orders. "I have just the thing that will cheer you up."

He turns and walks over to Roland who is still talking to Belle and Emma. He crouches down next to his son and whispers something in his ear that has Roland looking over at Regina with a dazzling smile. She watches in amusement as Roland turns back to his father and nods profusely. Robin stands up then and follows his son as he skips over to where Regina's standing.

Robin comes to stand behind her with a smile on his face, hand going to the small of her back. She looks at him curiously but then turns back to Roland when she feels the little boy take her hand in both his own.

"Regina?" he asks with a wide smile that has her smiling back automatically.

"Yes, Roland?" she replies in the same tone.

The little boy clears his throat and then kneels down on one knee, forcing Regina to bend over slightly so her hand doesn't fall out of his. "Regina, would you make me the happiest man alive and-"

He stops mid-sentence and Regina notices his eyes flick over to his father standing just behind her. She turns just in time to see Robin vigorously shaking his head at his son, eyes wide in urgency. He stops when he notices her looking and smiles uncomfortably.

"Not that, my boy," he stage whispers to Roland.

"Oh! Whoops," Roland exclaims, standing up again. He smiles sheepishly at Regina. "I got my asks mixed up."

Regina glances back at Robin with a raised eyebrow, not allowing herself to dwell on the implications of his son's mix up, seeing as Roland was very nearly about to propose to her. Robin offers her a mega-watt smile which she returns with a suspicious look before turning back to Roland.

The little boy lets go of her hand and bends into a deep bow, one arm extended dramatically out to the side. "My lady," he says as he straightens. "May I have this dance?" He holds out his hand to her in invitation.

Regina laughs and curtsies in response to his bow. She bends down so she's eye-level with him and places a hand dramatically on her heart. " _Me?_ Being asked to dance by the Great Sir Roland of Locksley? How could I refuse?" she answers with excessive enthusiasm.

Roland giggles and bounces on his toes. "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course!" She reaches out and hoists Roland onto her hip, relishing in the giggles spilling from his mouth as she does so. The sound almost makes her aching heart feel better. Roland has the tendency to do that to her.

"Very smooth, son," Robin compliments approvingly. He chuckles at Roland's proud grin before kissing Regina's temple. "Seems you have a way with us Locksley men, milady."

"Well, at least I still have one son who wants to dance with me."

Robin frowns at her comment. "Henry will come round, love. Just give him time."

He's right, she knows he is, but she doesn't want to think how long coming around will take or how many times Henry's going to behave like that in the future. He's only fourteen- they still have many long teenage years ahead of them.

But right now, she doesn't have a teenager asking her to dance, she has a precious little kindergartener who is all smiles and giggles and looks at her like she could fetch the moon for him if he asked. This sweet little nugget who waltzed right into her heart just as she thought no one would ever find their way in again and brought so much light into her darker days. Losing him had nearly been as painful as losing Robin all those months ago and she dare not entertain the thought of living a life without two sons. It's unfathomable now.

The melody the orchestra is currently playing has a rather upbeat tempo and so the minute they step on the dance floor, Regina is rocking dramatically from side to side, swinging Roland back and forth as she does so, earning a deep belly laugh from the little boy.

"Regina, that's not right!" Roland exclaims, voice hitching from his laughter.

"Not right?" she asks, spinning around quickly, Roland's curls flying in all directions.

"Nuh uh," Roland insists. "You have to move with the music."

"Who told you that?"

"Princess Snow. She taught me how to walps."

"Waltz," Regina corrects, wondering how she could've missed seeing that.

"You need to count. 1, 2, 3," Roland continues, holding up his fingers as he counts.

"You're right, but this isn't a waltz. It's a jive," Regina explains, leaning forward so Roland bends back, his head practically upside down. She holds it for a moment until he is shaking with laughter and then she's pulling him upright again. "And a jive means you need to go _fast,"_ she continues just before spinning away into the middle of the crowd, smiling from ear to ear at the squeals of Roland's giggling. It's almost enough to completely sooth the hurt Henry placed in her chest earlier. Almost.

* * *

It's nearing midnight, Regina guesses as she practically collapses in a chair next to Robin. She is exhausted. Never before has she spent so much energy at a ball and, dare she think it, never before has she had so much fun at one. Aside from the hiccup with Henry (who has still not emerged from his corner with Violet), she has to admit, the night was quite enjoyable. And if the look on Robin's face is any indication, he feels much the same way.

"Having fun, my love?" he asks, stretching an arm out to rest on the back of her chair.

She hums her response and gives him a smile. "I don't want to jinx us, but I think we might just make it out of here alive and without making a scene."

"Well, in that case, I'll classify this as a successful evening," Robin returns with a cheeky grin that has her rolling her eyes in amusement.

She sees movement out of the corner of her eye and turns to see Roland next to her, scrambling up onto her lap without preamble. He sits facing her, nibbling on a cookie, chocolate on the corners of his mouth. "Regina, why didn't you let me go to the ball at Camospit?" he asks through a mouthful.

"Camelot," she corrects, brushing crumbs off the front of his jacket. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," Roland apologizes, swallowing whatever cookie had been obstructing his speech. "Why didn't you let me go to the ball at Camelot? Balls are awesome!"

She chuckles at his enthusiasm despite a fleeting thought of how terrible it would have been if Roland had seen his father fall to a knight's blade. "Because we didn't know the people at Camelot. We know everyone here so it's safe for you to run off and have fun," she explains, brushing back curls that have stubbornly fallen in his eyes. He'll need a haircut soon.

"And besides, son," Robin chimes in. "Camelot balls are nowhere near as fun as Storybrooke balls."

"Really?"

Robin nods. "Yeah, balls in Camelot are quite boring. Wouldn't you say so, Regina?" He gives her a knowing glance, the same thoughts flickering through his mind no doubt.

She shoots him a rather unamused look. "Oh, definitely. Why waste your time with a Camelot ball when you can have a grand ol' time at one in Storybrooke?"

Roland starts to nod but gets interrupted by a rather big yawn, hand flying up to cover his mouth immediately as if he hoped it would prevent either of his parents from seeing.

Regina and Robin glance at each other in amusement. "I think that's a sign that we should probably leave soon," Regina muses, rubbing circles on Roland's back.

The little boy shakes his head. "No, Regina, we don't have to leave. I'm not tired, I promise!"

"Not tired?" she repeats. "Says the boy who was just yawning a moment ago."

"That wasn't a yawn," Roland argues. "I was… uh, singing."

Regina laughs. "Singing, huh?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. When Roland nods, she sighs and gently brings his head to rest on her chest. He goes without protest. "Well, regardless of whether or not you're tired, we really should be going soon. We still need to pick up your sister from Ashley's."

"Oh, that reminds me, love, I forgot to tell you," Robin pipes up. "Ashley texted me a bit ago. She said to just come by tomorrow. Apparently our daughter is sleeping like a rock."

Regina stares at him in shock. "What?"

Robin chuckles. "I know. I didn't believe her, either."

"Are you sure we dropped off the right baby?" Regina asks.

Robin shakes his head. "Ashley must have the magic touch. Lord knows when we last got a decent night's sleep."

"We should get her to do bedtime every night," Regina grumbles before placing a kiss on top of Roland's head.

"My sister cries a lot at night," Roland states, nose scrunching up in annoyance.

"Babies do that, son," Robin explains.

"Yeah, but it wakes me up. So does the thumping."

"Thumping? What thumping?" Regina asks, shooting a confused glance at Robin.

"Sometimes there's thumping in the middle of the night. I don't know what it is, but it starts out slow and then it gets really fast and then it just stops. I asked Henry once and he said that he doesn't want to know what it is."

Regina cocks her head at Robin, sharing a confused glance until realization slowly dawns on both their faces. Regina covers her eyes with her hand just as Robin bursts into laughter, causing Roland to sit up.

"What's so funny, Papa?" he asks.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Regina echoes, shooting him a glare. Apparently, they're not as good at staying quiet during their more physical activities as they think, something that Robin finds incredibly amusing for whatever reason. And Henry's heard them, Regina thinks as mortification floods her face. Roland's too young to understand, but Henry… oh, god, she's scarred her son for life.

"Nothing, son," Robin covers, managing to get his laughter under control. "I was just thinking of that joke you told me yesterday."

Regina gives him a look as if to say 'really?' but Roland buys it, smiling proudly at the thought he made his father laugh. "Well, if you haven't been sleeping well, then I suppose we should get going soon so you can get a full night's sleep," Regina suggests, tapping Roland's nose.

He scrunches his face up. "But, Regina-"

"Mind your mother, son," Robin interrupts, earning himself a grateful smile from Regina. The title is still relatively new, something they decided just a few weeks ago and so it still makes her heart flutter.

Roland pouts, bottom lip jutting out ridiculously far. Robin stands while shaking his head. "Oh, no. None of that. C'mon, you and I are going to go get some fresh air," he declares, picking Roland up from Regina's lap. The little boy makes a whining sound and he is _definitely_ exhausted Regina thinks as she stands, keeping a hand on Roland's back. "We'll be back in a bit, love," Robin promises, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She nods, smiling as Robin throws Roland over his shoulder, the little boy's feet kicking against his father's chest, a squeal of glee erupting from his mouth despite being upside down. "Be careful," Regina warns, earning a wink from Robin as he turns in the direction of the closest exit. It's then that she feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns, shocked when she sees Henry standing behind her, a grin on his face.

"Henry?" she gasps, unable to hide her surprise.

"Hey, Mom," he replies simply.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asks. In all honesty, she hadn't expected to see Henry until the very end when they were about to leave. She's expecting some answer along the lines of "Violet left" or "Can I stay over at so-and-so's house tonight." That is not the answer she receives.

Henry bows and then straightens, holding out a hand toward her. "May I have this dance?"

Regina gapes at him. He… what? He's asking _her_ to dance? What alternate universe have they entered? She reigns in her shock and tries to appear nonchalant. "What about Violet?"

Henry shrugs. "She's here. And I've danced with her. But now I want to dance with my mom."

Regina has to smile at that. "With me? But I thought being seen with your mom is very _not_ cool."

Henry grins. "It is. But the way I see it, you're my mom and you've done a lot for me. I figure I can sacrifice being cool for you."

The ache in her heart has all but disappeared, replaced with a great sense of pride in her son. Despite being a teenager, he still loves his mother. If that's not a parenting job well done, she doesn't know what is. They've had their trials over the years and while she may not be ready to face the ones looming over them as Henry starts to navigate the terrifying maze of adolescence, she knows she'll never have to doubt that he loves her. Something she may have questioned a few years ago now has no doubts in her mind. Henry loves her, no matter what.

"So can I?" Henry asks. "Have this dance, I mean."

"I'd be honored," Regina accepts, taking the hand held out for her. Henry leads them onto the floor (slightly less filled with people as more and more have filtered out) and surprisingly, starts leading them in a flawless dance.

"How did you learn this one?" Regina asks. It's a dance she's hardly familiar with, something old from the Enchanted Forest.

"Robin and Grandpa taught me," Henry answers as Regina twirls under his hand.

"They did? They never told me that."

Henry shrugs. "I'm full of surprises, Mom."

Regina laughs as it's Henry's turn to spin under her hand. She really does have a wonderful son.

* * *

Regina flops onto the bed- dress, shoes, hair and all. Her eyelids burn as she closes them for a moment, the pull of sleep nearly impossible to ignore. Robin had blessedly volunteered to see Roland to bed and Henry had scampered off to his room the moment he stepped through the door, eyes glued to his phone. Tomorrow, she'll have to face the fact that her son more than likely has a girlfriend. Oy vey, she is not ready for that.

The sound of the door opening pulls Regina from her musings and she opens her eyes just in time to see Robin fall onto the bed beside her. She bounces from his weight and laughs, rolling over until she is pressed snugly against his side. His arm comes around to circle her waist and she sighs contentedly when she feels him drop a kiss to the top of her head.

"The boys get to bed alright?" she yawns, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

Robin hums in confirmation. "Roland was out the second his head hit the pillow. And I finally got Henry to put down his phone, although it took quite a bit of persuasion."

"We should put a limit on how much he's allowed to use that thing," she grumbles as she feels exhaustion calling her once more. Falling asleep like this really doesn't seem like a bad idea…

"Are you going to change before you sleep, love?" Robin asks, apparently not having the same idea as she.

Regina shakes her head and squeezes his middle. "I'm rather comfortable at the moment."

He chuckles and she feels her hair moving, his fingers working her scalp. She realizes he's taking out her hairpins and good lord, she definitely found a keeper in this one.

"I don't think you'll be too comfortable tomorrow if you sleep in all this, my love."

Regina grumbles in a rather childish manner and shakes her head. Just the thought of getting up to take off her dress and her jewelry and her makeup makes her want to sleep for ten years. "Too far," she manages through a yawn.

"Too far?" Robin repeats. "What is? Your vanity?" He laughs. "Nonsense."

Before Regina knows what's happening, everything is shifting and suddenly she's being lifted up, cradled against Robin's chest, her knees bent over his one arm. "Robin! What are you doing?" she exclaims in surprise, unable to stop the laugh that bubbles up.

"You said it was too far, so I'm helping you out," he explains simply, walking across the room to her vanity. He sets her back down on her feet facing the mirror and stands behind her, arms around her waist. "There," he murmurs, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Not that far, hmm?"

Regina closes her eyes again and smiles, leaning against his solid presence behind her. "Are you going to carry me back too?"

Robin chuckles and ducks his head to place kisses along the side of her neck. "If you need me to, then of course." He reaches a hand up and Regina feels her hair coming loose as he pulls one pin after the other from her locks, strands of hair falling down against her back as he goes.

She hums as he works, feeling goosebumps prickle her skin at his touch. He's always loved her hair, she knows. From the first moment they were together, he played with it and touched it and always seemed to find his fingers threaded through it. She didn't realize how much she enjoys having her hair played with until Robin started peppering her days with such loving touches. No one had ever bothered to touch her so sweetly like that before.

"Did you have fun tonight, love?" Robin asks as he removes the last of her pins and sets them on her vanity. His hands go back to her hair and start massaging her scalp, fingers running slowly through her locks to avoid tangles.

"I did. More than I thought I would," she admits, rolling her head from side to side in an attempt to crack her neck. When she hears a satisfying pop, she sighs and turns in Robin's arms to face him, breath hitching for a moment when she sees he's looking at her like _that_ again. So much love in his eyes it nearly stops her heart. It makes her start to wonder…

"Good," Robin declares with a smile, leaning down to kiss her lips for a moment before extracting himself from her arms and walking over to the closet.

Regina turns back to her vanity and starts fiddling with her earring, chewing her bottom lip in thought. Should she broach this topic now? They're both tired, maybe she should just let it go, but after tonight, she can't help but think…

"Robin?" she calls softly, keeping her eyes on her fingers as they fiddle with the clasp of her necklace.

"Yes, love?" he asks as he emerges from the closet, devoid of his tuxedo jacket and tie.

She takes a deep breath and turns to face him. "What did Roland mean earlier? When he got his 'asks mixed up?'"

It takes a second for Robin to understand what she means, but when realization dawns on his face, he ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh. That," he comments with a slight chuckle. "A few weeks ago, Roland asked me if we were a real family. I told him that of course we are. He said well, if we're a real family, how come you and I aren't married? I said that marriage doesn't make a family, love does and he said he knew that. Then he asked if you and I are ever going to get married and I told him I didn't know, but that kind of led into me explaining to him that you have to ask someone to get married first and he wanted to know how one would do that and so that's how he learned the whole one knee thing and the 'happiest man alive' speech."

He pauses and gives her a sheepish smile. "I guess he confused that with how you ask a lady to dance. I told both him and Henry that."

Regina swallows and nods. "Yeah, Henry mentioned you did something like that." She glances around the room before meeting Robin's eyes again. "I guess that makes sense." So it was just a little boy getting things confused, nothing more serious than that, nothing… nothing like what she had momentarily let herself believe. Marriage isn't something they've really talked about, but she realizes she had kind of just assumed that's where they were headed, but if Robin told Roland he didn't know if they would ever marry, does that mean he doesn't feel the same way? Lord, she shouldn't have opened this can of worms tonight.

Regina turns back to her vanity and sets her necklace down, unable to keep looking at Robin while she sorts through these emotions. She hopes this is the one time he can't see straight through her.

There's a pregnant pause and then she hears Robin take a deep breath. "Regina, love, if I hadn't interrupted Roland… what would you have said?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god… "What do you mean?" she asks after a swallow.

Robin clears his throat. "If I hadn't stopped Roland and he got down on one knee…"

She hears fabric rustling and her heart stops. If he's… no, he wouldn't… oh, god. She takes a deep breath and turns around slowly, breath hitching when she sees Robin on one knee before her, that look in his eyes again. He reaches out for her hand.

"And he had said I love you. More than anyone and anything in all the realms and all the worlds. You've brought a light into my life that I didn't know was missing and whenever I look at you, I feel as if I've found the piece of myself that I've been searching for my entire life. You make me a better man, a better father and I know our path hasn't been an easy one and we're still facing obstacles down the road, but I'm not worried. I know my life is going to be just fine because you're in it. And any life without your love is a life I don't want to live. So," he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small box, "Regina, my love, my entire heart, would you do me the great honor of saying I get to be the one to love you for the rest of my days and for eternity after that? Because I am yours, love, all of me- body, mind, and soul. Now and always."

Thinking has become quite the challenge. So has seeing clearly because of the tears blurring her vision. Breathing has also grown in difficulty because there is no way this man- this man who Regina loves so much it physically hurts- is saying all these things about her and asking her something she never thought she'd hear. She can't comprehend that someone- her someone, her soulmate- would want to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Roland has quite a way with words," she quips on shaky breaths because she doesn't know what else to say.

Robin smiles. "He gets that from his father, I suppose." He runs his thumb across her knuckles. "So what would you have said, love?"

She shakes her head through her smile because how could he possibly not know? "Ask me," she replies. "Say the words."

Robin's grin gets even wider and he squeezes her hand. "Regina, my love, my heart, my everything- will you marry me?"

She's nodding before he even finishes the question. "Yes," she breathes and then she's repeating it over and over as Robin stands and pulls her fast against him, kissing away the small bit of breath she has left. She wraps her arms around his neck and then her feet are leaving the floor as Robin lifts her up, spinning them around once before setting her back down and kissing her nose, cheeks, forehead and settling on her lips once more.

It's her smile that breaks them apart because she simply can't help herself. Robin loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life loving her and that means she gets to spend the rest of her life loving him too. Being together with their children under the same roof- this is what a happy ending feels like.

"I love you," Robin murmurs, keeping his forehead pressed against hers.

Regina laughs because of course he does, the big, wonderful, adorable idiot. _Her_ idiot. _Her_ thief. _Her_ fiancè. _Her_ soulmate. "I love you," she answers in kind, fusing their lips together once more. Everything she's feeling is nearly too much to process- it's practically overwhelming.

When they break apart again, she realizes she's shaking, Robin's fingers steady beneath her own as he raises her left hand. "I do hope you like it, love," he says, taking the ring out of its box and sliding it onto her finger- a perfect fit. "Henry had some say in the matter."

"He did?" she asks through a fresh wave of tears, holding her hand up to admire the symbol of their promise. It's simple but elegant- a silver band with one large diamond in the middle adorned with two smaller ones on either side.

"He said you'd like it because of the three stones. One for each child I believe was his reasoning," Robin explains, lacing his fingers through hers.

"He was right," she laughs. "Wait a minute, Henry knew?"

Robin nods. "Well, of course he did. You didn't think I'd ask you without getting his permission first, did you?"

Regina shakes her head despite her smile. "You need to stop saying things. Especially things like that. I don't think my heart can take anymore," she admits, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Robin smiles and leans in to kiss her again. "Then I won't. I'll stop talking and start showing." He bends down and picks her up, eliciting a giggle from her reminiscent of when they had spent a good part of the day being together in her vault so long ago. They hadn't thought that they were supposed to be together then, that fate had doomed them to be apart. But now, as Robin lays her down on the bed and starts kissing her senseless, Regina realizes they were wrong back then. Fate wasn't keeping them apart- it was showing them that no matter what obstacles or challenges get in their way, they will always find a way to overcome them. Together. And now, _now_ she has a promise that for the rest of their lives, through everything- raising their children, battling villains, facing the challenges of everyday life- they will be together. A happy ending indeed.


End file.
